Lo que nunca hablamos
by Vipera MalaFe
Summary: Vimos cohetes besar el cielo, pude ver el fuego reflejado en tus ojos. Acéptame como soy, nunca seré otra persona. Nuestros corazones siempre estarán alejados, así que déjame ir. Nada de lo que digas podrá salvarnos esta vez. Haré todo lo posible para que esto no duela. Pero el verdadero amor, nunca muere.
1. Chapter 1

El frío despacho ubicado al fondo del pasillo de la extensa mansión se encontraba habitado por solo una persona, su dueño, el hombre que pasaba sus horas casi por completo sumido en el interior de aquellas paredes.

Su largo cabello platino, casi a la altura de su pecho, rebasando el límite de sus hombros cubría parte de su rostro. Sus ojos grises, tan fríos e intensos solo revelaban la profunda tristeza que en su interior se albergaba, esos ojos, eran tan grises como lo era su corazón. Sin color, sin una pizca de felicidad, derrotado.

Cansado, dejó salir un suspiro de sus delgados y bien definidos labios, tan pálidos y casi sin un color rosado que los adornase. Ese día había sido el más triste que hubiese recordado en mucho tiempo, y sin quererlo, los recuerdos volvieron a llenar sus más íntimos y secretos pensamientos.

Un Malfoy no podía permitirse ser débil, pero en ese instante Draco Malfoy, el empresario, lloraba en la soledad de su oficina mientras en una de sus manos una fotografía vieja y ajada le recordaba una y otra vez la razón de su dolor.

-Te dejé ir… -susurró en medio de sus sollozos- fui tan cobarde… -sus dedos viajaron a la fotografía que en su otra mano sostenía, acercando esta a su rostro, el mismo rostro que tras los años lucía aún hermoso pero marcado por algunas pequeñas arrugas alrededor de sus ojos.

En esa fotografía podía verse a un joven de cabello alborotado, delgado e incluso ligeramente desgarbado, pero con una amplía y hermosa sonrisa que poco a poco se iba agrandando, y aunque la imagen en movimiento era en blanco y negro, su mirada se iluminaba a cada destello. La única foto que pudo obtener de Harry, la única que pudo sacarle con su propia cámara en una salida a Hogsmeade donde limaron, o al menos intentaron limar asperezas.

-Nunca me perdonaré lo que hice –susurró de nuevo, con una sonrisa triste y desganada mientras su mirada observaba sin descanso aquella sonrisa que en una ocasión su némesis escolar le ofreció, solo a él.

"Pudiste ser feliz, pero en el último momento tuviste miedo"

Incluso su maldito subconsciente estaba en su contra, pero era cierto, pudo haberlo sido, y sin embargo todo su mundo terminó con un complejo y simple hechizo que salió de su propia varita, la misma noche en la que le dijo adiós al hombre de su vida.

De nuevo los recuerdos de aquellos días inundaron su mente, y sin pretenderlo volvió a revivir cada una de las sensaciones que aquel chico a sus tiernos 17 años le hizo sentir. Todas y cada una de las vivencias y del sufrimiento anterior y posterior a la guerra que les separó para siempre.

Y durmió, apoyando su rostro sobre sus antebrazos, recordando aquellos momentos llenos de angustia, pero también de cierta felicidad.

xxxxx

Un entonces joven Draco lloraba en el baño del segundo piso, alterado, lleno de angustia y arrepentido. No quería ser un asesino, pero estaban obligándole a ello, estaban amenazándole para que actuase pronto y acabase con el Director Albus Dumbledore, para que de una vez los planes del Lord Oscuro pudieran llevarse a cabo. Apoyado sobre el lavado se mojó el rostro para disimular sus lágrimas y continuó con sus sollozos, solo hasta que descubrió que no estaba solo.

Harry Potter estaba en la puerta del baño observándole con una triste y compadecida expresión en su rostro, no sabiendo si debía o no acercarse hasta el chico de cabellos plateados. Días antes habían decidido llegar a un acuerdo, podría decirse que desde su salida a Hogsmeade habían dejado a un lado su rivalidad años atrás, y aunque aun no se trataban como amigos ya no se insultaban por los pasillos, como tampoco se hechizaban a la mínima ocasión.

Draco trató de disimular el llanto, y con una voz algo quebrada pero fuerte e impasible susurró el apellido del que hasta hace pocos días había sido su némesis. Fue solo eso lo que Harry, el chico dorado, necesitó para acercarse hasta el joven heredero de la prestigiosa familia Malfoy, para finalmente abrazarlo contra su cuerpo.

El llanto no pudo disminuir, aunque así lo hubiese deseado. Sentir los fuertes brazos de Potter rodeándole y brindándole apoyo fue lo que le hizo comprender que eso era lo único que estaba pidiendo. Perdón, comprensión, cariño… Se sentía tan solo, tan desprotegido en ese mundo cruel donde no le permitían ser feliz como a él le hubiese gustado, como un muchacho normal.

Harry aun abrazado a la estrecha cintura del Slytherin con uno de sus brazos, guió el opuesto por su espalda, y seguidamente a la cabeza, para finalmente lograr acariciar aquellos cabellos sedosos y plateados como la misma luna que en ese instante se colaba por los ventanales y que le otorgaba a aquel ser entre sus brazos un aura celestial.

-Draco, yo estoy aquí… tranquilízate. –logró pronunciar el moreno, sorprendiéndose así mismo por la suavidad con la que había salido su voz, e incluso por la forma en la que sin haber sido consciente le había llamado.

-Harry, yo… yo –era evidente que le costaba pronunciar palabra alguna, se sentía nervioso, pero protegido en el interior de aquellos brazos que ahora lo rodeaban con tanta ternura y cariño. Jamás se había sentido de aquel modo, ni siquiera cuando la que lo abrazaba para reconfortarlo era su propia madre. Era especial, Harry Potter, sin duda era San Potter, el protector de los débiles.

La mano que segundos atrás había estado acariciando su cabello se desvió con cierta parsimonia hasta que rozó una de las pálidas y húmedas mejillas. Un simple roce, una breve caricia y el mundo de Draco giró 360 grados. Un beso que posteriormente selló sus labios con los de Harry con una suavidad que lo sorprendió. El moreno lo besaba con delicadeza, como si temiese que en algún momento el chico al que abrazaba y aferraba contra su cuerpo pudiese volver a desmoronarse.

Ambos con los ojos cerrados se dejaron llevar por la calidez que inundó sus bocas, por la innegable atracción que sentían el uno por el otro, y fue en ese momento en el que el aire faltó y se obligaron a respirar que entendieron que ese debía ser el destino.

Se amaban, sin frenos y sin remedio. Lo habían aceptado al compartir aquel beso cargado de sentimientos. Y esa noche, Harry Potter amó a Draco Malfoy en la sala de requerimientos, a la luz de las velas que tenuemente iluminaban la habitación donde ambos se entregaron al placer de su primera vez.

El cuerpo del moreno ejercitado por el Quiddicth sobre el delicado pero firme y bien definido cuerpo del rubio se movía con torpeza, pero tratando que su compañero se sintiese bien. No hacía falta palabras para describir que nunca antes habían estado de aquel modo con otra persona, pues la inexperiencia era evidente en las acciones de ambos, y sin embargo eso no evitó que fuese especial. Harry se deleitó con cada uno de los suspiros que su adorado rival dejaba salir de entre sus hermosos y apetecibles labios. Besó su cuello, sus hombros, desnudó su cuerpo, e incluso su alma en aquella cama donde dejaron de ser dos para convertirse en una sola persona.

Fue maravilloso en todos los aspectos, la piel de Draco era tibia, pálida y delicada en comparación a la tez morena y llena de cicatrices de Harry, y a pesar de todas aquellas diferencias ambos sintieron que encajaban como si de una pieza de puzzle se tratasen. Juntos, desnudos y llenándose de caricias experimentaron no solo el sexo, si no también la necesidad de sentirse amados por alguien más.

-Draco… ¿De verdad.. tú, me quieres? –susurró el moreno sobre los labios de su reciente amante, ambos cegados por el placer que la unión de sus miembros al frotarse en conjunto el uno contra el otro le brindaban.-

-Ámame Harry, como si fuese la última vez…

Un susurro que dijo más de lo que en algún momento pretendió, una confesión que hizo mella en el corazón del dorado león de Gryffindor, que sin resistir ni un solo segundo más se lanzó contra aquella boca color cereza para al separarse segundos después poder dedicarle sus más profundos y sinceros sentimientos.-

-No digas eso, será la primera de muchas.

Sus dedos lubricados tras un hechizo se hicieron paso a través de la entrada virginal del adonis rubio que bajo su cuerpo comenzaba a retorcerse con cierta molestia.

-Relájate, no quiero dañarte –murmuró con suavidad, sobre la rosada boca, mientras que el movimiento de sus dedos fue continuó, primero uno, luego dos, y finalmente un tercero que logró que la espalda del rubio se arquease en una placentera sensación de bienestar. Ahí estaba, el lugar indicado, el punto que haría que la locura se desatase.

Aquellos dedos fueron reemplazados por el miembro del moreno, quien previamente observó el rostro adolorido de su rubia obsesión, para luego ser dicha expresión molesta reemplazada a una más relajada al cabo de los segundos en los que su unión se llevó a cabo.

El mundo se perdió para ambos, literalmente se desvaneció cuando comenzaron a moverse el uno contra el otro en aquella danza entre sus cuerpos. El ritmo que comenzó lento y torpe por temor del ojiverde se tornó más rápido, placentero y por completo distinto a lo que fue su comienzo, logrando que en la medida en la que las embestidas se acrecentaban las manos de la rubia serpiente se ciñeran a su espalda, aferrándose a la fortaleza de esta. Si alguna pensó que Potter era débil estaba totalmente errado. Era valeroso, fuerte, decidido, todo un león que logró hacerle experimentar como nunca la hermosa y placentera sensación que en ese momento embargaba cada uno de sus sentidos, tan solo liberándolos en forma de profundos y excitados jadeos contra el oído del gryffindor.

Fue un orgasmo mágico, sincronizado, y exhausto. Lo que finalizó aquel acto de placer también marcó el comienzo de una historia que tendría demasiados problemas, no solo de aceptación, sino también de saber sobrellevar para ambos en los malos tiempos en los que se veían envueltos.

El futuro salvador del mundo mágico, el niño que vivió, el chico de oro… y luego él, un mortifago, un traidor a los ideales de la luz, pues eso es lo que pensaban todos que era.

No tenían futuro por mucho que le amase y que Harry le amase también.

En medio de la noche se vistió, se calzó sus zapatos en silencio tratando de no despertar al moreno de cabello alborotado y de profunda y cristalina mirada como las mas hermosas esmeraldas, y finalmente sacó su varita, apuntándole directamente antes de cruzar la puerta de la salida.

-Obliviate –sentenció con dolor, como si el mismo hubiese tomado un puñal y estuviese hiriéndose asi mismo de gravedad.- Nunca recordarás esta noche, es lo mejor para ti. –Se consoló, pensando que tal vez así la felicidad y seguridad del héroe estaría garantizada, le evitaría el sufrimiento de saber que algún día hubo algo entre ellos dentro de esas cuatro paredes. Y entonces se marchó, siendo de nuevo la tristeza que horas antes le oprimían el pecho la que ahora le acompañase durante su camino a las mazmorras de su casa.

Harry despertó poco después, desorientado ¿Qué hacía allí? No lo sabía, pero estaba desnudo, y el lado opuesto de la cama aún estaba caliente. Lo último que recordaba era haber salido del comedor para seguir a Malfoy que se levantó de la mesa bastante alterado y nada más. Ni siquiera sabía hasta donde le siguió, sus recuerdos se perdían en ese punto.

Regresó poco después hasta su dormitorio de Gryffindor, y tras tomar su mapa del merodeador buscó el nombre del rubio. Allí se encontraba, en sus aposentos en las mazmorras, y lo más probable es que allí hubiese permanecido toda la noche.

Ni siquiera ahora que habían dejado de insultarse encontraba una excusa para acercarse hasta él, tal vez lo mejor era aceptar de una vez que ese amor secreto que le tenía al príncipe de Slytherin siempre sería eso, un oscuro y enfermizo secreto que jamás tendría la oportunidad de ver la luz.

Los meses pasaron, y con ellos llegó la distancia. Harry junto a Hermione y Ron se dedicaron a buscar los horrocruxes, misión que le encargó el mismísimo Dumbledore antes de morir, mientras al mismo tiempo Draco dejó el colegio para ir a refugiarse en el interior de su mansión junto a su familia y el resto de mortifagos que usaron dicha casa como cuartel general.

Nunca esperaron volver a encontrarse en aquella situación, como verdaderos enemigos y no como simples rivales escolares.

La noche que capturaron a Harry y sus amigos fueron llevados a Malfoy Manor, y allí tras varias torturas intentaron que Draco lo reconociese como "Harry Potter, el chico al que debemos asesinar" y este sin embargo no lo hizo.

Podría reconocer aquella mirada, esos ojos tan verdes como el propio color de su adorada casa de Hogwarts en cualquier parte, pero no lo señaló, eso jamás, ni siquiera ante la insistencia de su tia y su propio padre. Puede que hubiese renunciado al amor de Potter, pero nunca, por Merlin, Morgana y todos los magos permitiría que le matasen, no mientras estuviese en sus manos.

Fue una dura batalla, pero finalmente el trio dorado logró escapar gracias a la ayuda del pequeño pero valiente elfo doméstico, Dobby. Lástima que este último no corriese con la misma suerte…

Esa misma noche Draco no solo perdió su varita, también perdió toda esperanza de que Harry algún día le amase. Ya no solo era Malfoy "el patán del colegio" ahora era Malfoy "el mortifago asesino".

La distancia de nuevo volvió a separarles, pero ambos sabían que solo era cuestión de tiempo que volviesen a verse.

Ese día llegó, finalmente poco tiempo después el día de la batalla final llegó, y ahora dentro de la sala de los requerimientos, el mismo lugar donde por primera y ultima vez se entregaron los más puros y adolescentes sentimientos ahora se enfrentaban a punta de varita.

-¿Por qué no se lo dijiste a Bellatrix? Sabías que era yo, pero no dijiste nada. –Dijo el moreno con molestia y confusión. Verle de nuevo, y en aquellas circunstancias tan desastrosas ni siquiera era capaz de matar el amor que sentía por el slytherin. No dejó de pensar en él en todo ese tiempo, e incluso tuvo la esperanza de que el chico recapacitase y volviese al buen camino, pues sabía que no era malvado, solo un muchacho temeroso y extorsionado por su propia familia.

Draco permaneció en silencio, aquellas paredes de la sala de requerimientos, la figura de Harry ante él, y toda aquella presión solo le hicieron recordar de nuevo todo lo vivido en ese mismo lugar. Todos los besos, las caricias y las palabras de amor y aliento que aquel chico le dedicó… era demasiado para él.

La respuesta nunca llegó hasta Harry, un expelliarmus lanzado por su gran amiga Hermione hizo el resto, y poco después todo se convirtió en humo y en llamas.

Draco huyó después de que Harry lo salvase de morir calcinado entre el fuego en la sala de los menesteres.

No volvieron a verse hasta horas después, tras la supuesta victoria de Voldemort. Fue en ese momento donde el rubio y joven Malfoy se sintió morir por dentro. Después de todo nunca fue su destino…o eso pensó hasta que vio a Harry levantarse y sin dudarlo volvió corriendo al bando correcto, al que nunca debió dejar por mucho que le amenazasen con hacerle daño a él y a los suyos, y lo hizo gritando el nombre de aquel al que consideró por muchas razones, su único salvador.

Su decisión fue la correcta, no fue el único que lo hizo. Muchos fueron los cobardes que huyeron de la batalla al ver a Harry Potter en pie, luchando contra el Lord Tenebroso. Hasta que todo por fin terminó.

El niño que vivió, de nuevo sobrevivió y esta vez venció para siempre.

Ya no eran enemigos, solo dos adolescentes confusos que trataban de encajar, pero sobretodo que querían darse una oportunidad de amarse, a ser posible el uno al otro.

Decidió que se acercaría, que le diría la verdad, la misma verdad que prefirió callar meses atrás, pero antes de que pudiese avanzar un solo paso lo presenció todo.

La menor de los Weasley tomó el rostro de Harry y lo besó frente a todos.

Solo un segundo bastó para que de nuevo se derrumbase, y esta vez sin vuelta de retorno. Su rostro se comprimió en una dolorosa y triste mueca, y justo cuando casi pudo percibir las ganas de llorar se controló. Era lo mejor, él no tenía nada que ofrecerle y en cambio ella si le daría todo lo que él no podría. Una vida normal, en un futuro hijos, la familia que el moreno nunca tuvo podría ser posible junto a esa pelirroja, que a pesar de no ser su bruja favorita, a quién engañaba, la detestaba por haber sido siempre la sombra de Potter, pero que al menos lo haría feliz.

-Todo lo feliz que conmigo nunca serás… -se repitió y se dio la vuelta, vencido, derrotado y dolido, pero también decidido a que todo lo que ahora sería doloroso para él algún día sería la felicidad de aquel al que tanto amaba.

Draco nunca lo supo porque jamás pasó por su pensamiento el darse la vuelta mientras se marchaba de Hogwarts junto a su madre, pero a varios metros de distancia, justo en la entrada observándole ir se encontraba el salvador del mundo mágico.

-Déjalo ir Harry…tú sabes que ese amor solo te estaba haciendo daño –lo consoló su amiga castaña, mientras a su lado el pelirrojo observaba la dolorosa escena por la que su amigo estaba pasando en ese instante. Ambos lo sabían, Harry amaba a Malfoy, pero este nunca le correspondería.

-Lo sé chicos, pero duele tanto... –La familia Mafoy se perdió por el horizonte, y con sus siluetas también se marchó la pequeña esperanza del ojiverde de algún día decirle a su Dragón lo que sentía por él.- Tenéis razón, debo darme una oportunidad de ser feliz… Y Ginny sabrá hacerlo.

Nunca más volvieron a hablarse, exceptuando algunas miradas poco ocasionales en el ministerio de magia. Y ahora, en el presente, 19 años después la familia Potter-Weasley y Malfoy-Greengrass despedían entre otros padres a sus hijos que comenzaban el curso en la escuela Hogwarts.

Ambos adultos se observaron en la lejanía, y aunque ninguno dijo nada no lo necesitaron para transmitir en una sola mirada que aun había sentimientos viviendo dentro de ellos.

Al parecer ese sería el primer año del pequeño Scorpius, el hijo de Malfoy, como también lo sería el primero de Albus Severus, el segundo hijo del héroe.

"Se parece tanto a ti" pensó Harry al observar como Astoria…por mucho que le doliese, la ahora Señora Malfoy, abrazaba a su pequeño, una copia exacta de Draco a su edad, tal y como su hijo Albus lo era de él también. "Me alegro de que fueses feliz, mi amor…Lástima que esta batalla no la gané"

El auror Potter, un hombre respetado en el mundo mágico por todos sus logros y hazañas observó por última vez la silueta de aquel al que nunca pudo olvidar a pesar de haber pasado tanto tiempo, y con el silbido del tren al partir no solo despidió a sus hijos, si no también a Malfoy, pero en silencio, quien a unos metros pasaba un brazo por sobre los hombros de su bella esposa.

-Hasta que nos volvamos a ver, Dragón…

xxxxxx

-Draco, cariño ¿Sigues trabajando? –La voz de su esposa fuera de su despacho despertó de sus recuerdos al ahora señor de la casa.

-No, ya terminé, ¿Qué necesitas? –cuestionó mientras con el puño de su camisa limpiaba los restos de las últimas lagrimas que un rato antes empañaron su pálido rostro.

-Los Zabini nos invitaron a cenar esta noche, quería saber si te quedaba mucho para terminar, querido.

-No, recogeré los informes y me arreglaré para esta noche.

Segundos después pudo oir como algunos pasos comenzaban a alejarse por el pasillo, y entonces un nuevo suspiro brotó de sus labios mientras se levantaba del cómodo sillón frente a su escritorio.

Observó sobre la mesa la fotografía por última vez, y tal y como siempre hacía con ella la tomó con una de sus manos y luego sin poder evitarlo sonrió ante el reflejo de la bella sonrisa de Harry para después terminar por guardar ese preciado recuerdo en el interior del cajón, en el fondo para prevenir que alguien pudiera encontrarla.

-Tu hijo es exactamente igual a ti a su edad… sabía que serías muy feliz, mi amor…

Una triste sonrisa surcó sus labios, y antes de salir por la puerta principal dio una última mirada a su despacho.

Las cosas pudieron haber sido distintas, pero el destino no siempre actúa como a nosotros nos gustaría. ¿Verdad? O tal vez no…


	2. Chapter 2

EPILOGO

Jamás pensó que entendería tanto a su padre, nunca comprendió su afán por castigarle cuando una de sus travesuras le llevaron al despacho de Dumbledore, y del que normalmente salía inquieto, molesto y muy decepcionado por la actitud de su hijo. Él era un sangre pura, criado y educado en una de las mejores familias de magos existentes, y por eso su deber era ser el mejor, sin ninguna discusión. El mejor en los estudios, el mejor en Quidditch, el líder de su casa… Esos eran uno de los principales motivos por los que su padre, Lucius, lentamente fue decepcionándose, pues aunque en su interior no había maldad, parecía costarle entender que su hijo aunque físicamente era muy parecido a él, sencillamente no compartía su mismo carácter.

Esa mañana a la mansión de los Malfoy llegó una citación vía lechuza de parte de Hogwarts, concretamente de la directora McGonagall. Tan solo 3 meses después de haber comenzado el curso y su hijo ya tenía problemas en la institución académica. Era incomprensible, Scorpius era un niño tranquilo, estudioso, prudente y muy calculador. Y aunque no le había dado la misma educación y enseñanzas que él habría recibido de Lucius trató de que fuese un niño feliz y especialmente respetuoso y digno del apellido que portaba por herencia. Eso sin duda debía tener una explicación de peso, pues de lo contrario no creería que su vástago fuese tan imprudente como para cometer una locura que pudiera costarle un severo castigo.

A la hora acordada y tras haber terminado previamente de elaborar su trabajo habitual que consistió en reunirse con algunos de sus socios y firmar documentos de varios negocios pendientes se aventuró por vía flú a dirigirse al colegio de magia y hechicería, apareciendo por consiguiente en la sala de visitas habitual y preparada para dichos propósitos.

Miles de recuerdos le llenaron en el momento en que sus pies comenzaron a caminar a través de los pasillos del antiguo castillo. Su época escolar ahora le parecía tan lejana que al ver pasar a unos alumnos justo a su lado, y que por su uniforme le indicaron que pertenecían a Ravenclaw los siguió apenas unos segundos con su mirada. Esa casa no era de su agrado, de hecho en su adolescencia todo lo que no desprendiese plata y esmeralda no lo era, pero con el tiempo llegó a su entendimiento la tolerancia, el saber respetar a los demás, y por sobre todo lo anteriormente dicho, incluso pudo apreciar y admirar los logros de aquellos a los que nunca consideró sus allegados. La vida, y especialmente la madurez hacen cambiar a las personas. Y Draco cambió. Dejó de ser aquel petulante niño que pensaba saberlo todo para convertirse en un hombre de negocios, inteligente y muy astuto, pero también mucho mas tolerante en sus creencias hacía la pureza de su sangre y la del resto.

Sus pasos seguían avanzando en la amplitud del pasillo hasta que al doblar la esquina y tras la que encontraría la gran estatua que le conduciría al despacho pudo divisar a alguien más.

Un hombre de estatura medía, robusto, aunque no en demasía, de cabello oscuro aunque visiblemente entrando en madurez por sus reflejos claros debido a las primeras canas, ligeramente ondulado e incluso bastante rebelde. De brillante y penetrante mirada a pesar de ser sus orbes ocultos por unas horribles y redondas gafas.

No vestía de una manera propiamente clásica, más bien llevaba sobre sus ropas una túnica que enseguida reconoció como la que los aurores portaban en el ministerio.

-¿Potter?

En la lejanía en la que aun se encontraban fue imposible que el otro le hubiese escuchado pronunciar su nombre, pero eso no impidió que sus pasos siguieran logrando que se acercase cada vez más hasta donde este se encontraba.

Por otro lado, justo frente a la gran escalera donde la estatua del fénix se mostraba altiva y grandiosa presidiendo la entrada del despacho del director del colegio, allí, justo en ese instante se encontraba Harry Potter.

Esa mañana mientras desayunaba una lechuza picó contra su ventana portando una carta a su nombre.

Al ver el remitente su mente instantáneamente pensó en James, su hijo mayor, todo un busca problemas a la altura de sus genes. Por su sangre no solo corría la valentía de su padre, si no también la imprudencia de su abuelo, la sed de travesuras de sus tios y especialmente la desobediencia que tanto él como su padre desde siempre habían mostrado. Un muchacho inquieto en su máxima expresión de la palabra, y cuando ya casi bufaba por conocer cual sería su nueva travesura al leer en el contenido que esta vez no se trataba de "Ese Potter" el que ahora se encontraba en problemas se preocupó. A diferencia de James, Albus siempre fue un niño solitario, muy tranquilo e inteligente. Tan delicado y necesitado de protección, como también callado, educado y respetuoso. ¿Albus en problemas? ¿Desde cuándo?

Esa era la razón por la que ahora se encontraba en Hogwarts casi a las puertas del despacho de McGonagall, pero lo que nunca esperó fue que no lo haría solo y mucho menos que su compañía sería precisamente Draco Malfoy.

El elegante rubio caminaba con su porte aristócrata, tan bello y genuino como siempre lo conoció en sus tiempos de juventud. La larga túnica ondeaba con su distinguido caminar, y su hermosa cabellera rubia se encontraba a un lado, sobre uno de sus hombros atado con una oscura cinta. En su mano diestra el elegante bastón le daba el toque clásico y de la más pura realeza… Era como si Lucius Malfoy hubiese vuelto a la vida, más joven, mucho más hermoso de lo que ese hombre fue, e incluso casi más poderoso.

Ambos se encontraron frente a frente, como hacía meses atrás lo estuvieron solo que esta vez mucho más cerca que en esa ocasión en la estación de King Cross.

-Malfoy, buenos tardes –saludó el moreno, extendiendo en ese instante su mano diestra en dirección al otro hombre, y vaya hombre…a su parecer.

-Buenos tardes, Potter –fue la respuesta que salió de los labios del rubio, para justo después estrechar su mano con la del jefe de aurores del ministerio de magia.

-Parece que estamos aquí por la misma razón… ¿Crees que se trate de una pelea? –cuestionó Harry, mirando entonces en dirección a la plateada mirada de Malfoy, al mismo tiempo en que sus manos se retiraban de aquel saludo inicial.

-No me sorprendería, en muchas ocasiones tú y yo nos vimos en esta situación, solo que éramos los que terminaban cumpliendo los castigos. –respondió con simpleza Draco.

-Tienes razón, después de ti -fue la respuesta que ofreció el moreno, para después hacerse a un lado y dejar la via libre de las escaleras que en espiral ascendían hasta la puerta principal del despacho de la directora del colegio.

En silencio ambos adultos subieron por la escalinata de piedra, Draco delante de Harry, y este último observando la imponente figura que justo ante él se encontraba. A pesar de los años Malfoy seguía conservando un aura de seducción envidiable, un porte distinguido y en especial un embriagante aroma que en particular siempre logró hacerlo estremecer de pies a cabeza en su presencia. Continuaron caminando por unos segundos hasta que finalmente la puerta se abrió y ante ellos encontraron a dos chicos sentados frente a la anciana mujer que regentaba la dirección de la prestigiosa institución.

Los niños, de tan solo once años al admirar la presencia de sus progenitores bajaron sus rostros, avergonzados por haber decepcionado a sus padres, pero también sorprendidos al ver que habían entrado juntos, por lo que imaginaron que tal vez se habían encontrado en la entrada y ya habían hablado del pertinente castigo que recibirían.

-Buenos tardes señor Potter, señor Malfoy –saludó con un engañosa tranquilidad la anciana dama, dirigiéndose a cada uno, para después proseguir con la razón por la cual ambos habían sido convocados. –Veo que recibieron correctamente la citación, no les tomaré mucho tiempo. –una pequeña pausa se llevó a cabo, donde esta vez los adultos observaron a la mujer frente a ellos, que lentamente procedía a levantarse de su cómodo asiento para de esa manera encarar directamente la situación. – Es la primera vez que tengo que lidiar con algo tan delicado, más aun tratándose de alumnos de primer año.

-Si mi hijo ha tenido problemas con el hijo de Malfoy no creo que le resulte una novedad, a su edad nosotros nos pasábamos todo el curso hechizándonos. –Interrumpió el moreno, ganándose por dicha acción una acusadora mirada de parte de la directora e igualmente una severa advertencia del rubio por anticiparse a lo que pudo suceder.

-No se trata de eso Harry –argumentó la directora con cierta familiaridad. Para nadie era un secreto que le tenía cariño a Potter, desde que apenas era un niño, incluso antes de que este tuviese memoria, y ahora aun siendo un adulto lo demostraba del mismo modo. – Estos jóvenes hicieron estallar el caldero de uno de sus compañeros, han destruido la clase, y algunos otros alumnos además de la victima principal están en la enfermería por inhalar los vapores tóxicos de la explosión.

Ambos padres abrieron la boca debido a la sorpresa. Draco porque no había educado a su hijo para que fuese un bárbaro causante de conflictos y Harry porque simplemente, Albus, su Albus nunca había dado señales de ese tipo. El chico que se metía en problemas siempre había sido James, ¿Cómo era eso posible?.

-Fui yo profesora, es todo mi culpa –la delicada e infantil voz de un pequeño rubio se escuchó entre aquellas paredes, mientras tanto el otro niño sentado a su lado le sujetaba la túnica en una negación.

-Espero que tengas una explicación, yo no te he educado para que te comportes de ese modo –por primera vez la voz de Draco se escuchó, con rudeza, de una manera fría y malhumorada que a Harry le recordó al padre, Lucius. En muchas ocasiones pudo ver a Draco molesto, pero nunca de aquel modo, aunque realmente lo entendía, pues nunca es agradable saber que tu hijo se porta mal, y además con semejantes consecuencias. Él ya había experimentado esa sensación, pero siempre había ocurrido con su hijo mayor.

-Padre, yo…

-Es mentira, señor Malfoy, Scorpius solo me estaba defendiendo, en realidad la culpa es mía. –Todos enfocaron en ese momento sus miradas en el chico Potter, en especial su padre que ahora más que preocupado y sorprendido se encontraba en un auténtico shock.

-No Al, el que hizo explotar el caldero fui yo, no te eches la culpa de mis actos.

Ahora sí los tres adultos se sintieron totalmente fuera de lugar, pero fue la profesora la que con temple trató de conseguir que los chicos relatasen lo sucedido.

Nunca, ninguno de los dos imaginó que por capricho del destino, el mismo destino que a ellos les fue negado, sus hijos terminarían siendo grandes amigos.

Parecía un chiste de mal gusto, pero así era.

Al parecer, y según lo que los niños explicaron, desde el principio de curso aquel chico Gryffindor no había cesado en su empeño por molestar a Albus, solo por el hecho de que este había terminado siendo un Slytherin.

Pero de las pequeñas bromas, acabaron llegando las amenazas, las peleas a escondidas en la cercanía del bosque, e incluso los ataques en clases donde con la compañía de sus amigos el muchacho de su mismo curso se dedicaba a sabotear las tareas durante las clases de Albus.

Cansado de esa situación, y de presenciar como su amigo era incapaz de seguir soportando sin tomar la decisión de acusarles ante algún profesor o su hermano mayor por vergüenza a ser llamado cobarde, Scorpius decidió darle a probar de su propia medicina al abusón, y la única cosa que se le ocurrió fue verter un explosivo líquido que adquirió por via lechuza en su poción, con tal mala suerte que la cantidad se le fue de las manos y de ahí surgió el gran desastre.

Ambos muchachos, vestidos con los colores de la honorable casa Slytherin tragaron duro, con temor de que las consecuencias de sus actos les ocasionasen grandes problemas, sabían que tendrían un castigo, pero esperaban que no fuesen demasiado estrictos. Aunque esos abusones junto con su líder mereciesen una lección.

-No sé que decir, nunca esperé que precisamente tú me hicieras venir hasta aquí por meterte en un lio, hijo. –comentó Harry, dedicándole una mirada apenas malhumorada, pues al conocer la historia recordó sus años como estudiante, y comprendió que Albus era incluso más parecido a él de lo que creía.

-Lo siento, papá…de verdad, pero no castigue a Scorp, señor Malfoy –rogó en ese instante el niño, mirando con un aura cargada de inseguridad al padre de su mejor amigo, el cual a su parecer era demasiado parecido a su querido compañero- El solo me estaba ayudando, aunque nunca se lo pedí… es un gran chico, por favor.

Draco en ese momento se sintió lleno de orgullo paternal, es cierto que estaba molesto por la actitud de su hijo al comienzo de la charla, pero al conocer los detalles comprendió que sus acciones fueron debidas por hacer lo que consideró en su mente infantil "lo correcto y más justo".

-No prometo nada, en vacaciones de navidad todo se verá –Faltaban de hecho apenas unas pocas semanas para aquella celebración, y durante esas fechas decidiría cual sería el "castigo" mas apropiado. Tal vez una escoba nueva sería el mejor premio.

-Por mi parte, su castigo será limpiar el desastre que ocasionaron en el aula de pociones, y ya del resto se encargaran sus familias en vacaciones. Pero advierto, que si vuelvo a tenerlos aquí de nuevo por disputas, no seré tan benévola. –sentenció la anciana y sabia directora, para después al hacer un ademán con la cabeza señalarle a sus alumnos la salida, y posteriormente despedirse de sus padres, los mismos que abandonaron el lugar en compañía de sus pequeños.

Se despidieron de ellos, no sin antes lanzarles una nueva advertencia, y es que ninguno de los dos quería volver a cruzar palabras con la directora por ese tipo de situaciones, y esperaban por ello que se comportasen de una forma adecuada el resto del curso de ahora en adelante.

-Albus, si tienes problemas… es mejor que pidas ayuda a tu hermano, James es mayor, él te quiere, sabrá cuidarte –La mano del moreno se desvió primero a los cabellos de su hijo, y revolviendo estos lentamente le ofreció una mirada tranquilizadora, haciéndole entender con dicho gesto que no estaba enfadado, tal vez impresionado.- Aunque me tranquiliza saber que tienes a un amigo que se preocupa tanto por ti, tu padre lo hizo muy bien –tras dichas palabras fue esta vez la mano del auror la que se posicionó sobre el hombro del joven Malfoy, dedicándole una breve sonrisa de comprensión y agradecimiento por la preocupación que le demostraba a su hijo.

Draco por su parte sintió una pequeña llama surgir en el interior de su pecho por dichas acciones. Harry había cambiado, ya era un hombre maduro pero aun seguía siendo ese gryffindor de puros sentimientos que desde su adolescencia le robó no solo el corazón, también sus desvelos, suspiros, mejores sueños, y más importante, la mejor noche que nunca más pudo obtener en los brazos de alguien más, porque simplemente a nadie amó como estaba seguro aun amaba y seguiría amando a Potter, el salvador.

Los observaron marchar rumbo a las mazmorras a través del pasillo, ambos tan parecidos a ellos mismos, tan alegres y sin grandes preocupaciones. Y aunque ninguno de los dos quiso pronunciar palabra alguna finalmente fue Harry el que rompió el silencio que entre ellos se había establecido, casi adivinando los pensamientos del ex – Slytherin.

-¿Crees que así habríamos sido nosotros si yo hubiese aceptado tu mano en primer año?

La repentina pregunta logró hacer reaccionar al rubio de larga cabellera, por lo que tan solo se limitó a responder con toda la calma posible.

-No sirve de nada hablar del pasado, al fin y al cabo… ahora podemos hablar sin necesidad de apuntarnos con una varita –fue la rápida respuesta, una que continuó ante el silencio del moreno.- Pero lo dudo, tú estabas destinado a ser un Gryffindor, no creo que nos llevásemos bien.

- ¿Sabías que el sombrero estuvo a punto de enviarme a Slytherin? Le rogué mentalmente para que no lo hiciera.

Esmeralda contra plata se enfrentaron en una mirada tras las palabras del moreno de alborotado cabello. Hacía tanto tiempo que no estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que aquel momento les resultó casi etéreo, sencillamente mágico.

Y fue como si de improviso hubiesen vuelto al hermoso pasado que compartieron.

-Entonces acabas de demostrarme que tienes un gusto pésimo, preferir Gryffindor a Slytherin…¿Tienes serrín en lugar de cerebro en esa cabeza hueca?

La risa de Harry no tardó en hacer acto de presencia, y aunque Draco no pensó haber contado ningún chiste o broma, pronto entendió el motivo por el cual su antiguo némesis había estallado con aquella risa tan jovial y encantadora… quiso decir estúpida.

-Por un segundo he vuelto a ver al mismo Draco Malfoy que me acompañaba en el colegio, y no al hombre que eres ahora, eso ha sido agradable.

-Estas loco, rematadamente loco –pero esa locura le hizo estúpidamente feliz, más de lo nunca podría admitir delante de él, porque el también, por tan solo un segundo volvió a ver al mismo Harry que en aquella salida al pueblo sonrió única y exclusivamente para él. Su fotografía, su recuerdo material más preciado había vuelto a cobrar vida.

-Puede que lo esté, siempre lo pensé, pero debí cometer más de las locuras que siempre imaginé en esos tiempos.

Dicen que la curiosidad mató al gato, y a Draco Lucius Malfoy Black esa curiosidad le atacó hasta los límites más insospechados e inimaginables.

-¿Cómo cuál? –una sonrisa se curvó en la comisura de sus labios, y con aquel toque tan característico de su estirpe decidió adelantarse a la respuesta del moreno.- ¿Bañarte desnudo en el lago? ¿Dejar algún día en evidencia al profesor Snape y vengarte de sus humillaciones? O tal vez… -pero su repuesta nunca se completó, pues sin previo aviso Harry lo interrumpió, haciéndole callar abruptamente.

El cuerpo del rubio quedó aprisionado entre los fuertes brazos del auror y la rocosa pared, a escondidas justo detrás de una de las columnas que rodeaban por completo la extensión del pasillo al mismo tiempo en que sus rostros comenzaban a quedar peligrosamente cerca. Harry era más bajo que Draco, quizás unos centímetros de diferencia, pero su aspecto varonil y el entrenamiento de su profesión habían curtido efecto en su cuerpo con el paso de los años, mientras que Malfoy, como todo un señor distinguido carecía de músculos, poseyendo solo lo necesario en su poco desarrollada pero esbelta y perfilada figura.

-Tal vez esto… -completó el moreno, tentado a besar de una vez por todas los seductores labios del rubio de sus sueños, pero sin llegar a terminar su acercamiento. ¿Qué le detenia? Era muy simple, Malfoy debía seguir amando a Astoria, aunque hace apenas unos meses supo que estaban rompiendo su matrimonio, que vivían aun juntos temporalmente y en trámites de separación, y ese era el principal inconveniente. Él se estaba divorciando de Ginny, no la amaba, nunca la amó y entendió que ella se refugiase en el cariño de otro hombre que si la amase. Esa noticia fue una bomba que se extendió a través del profeta y corazón de bruja hace apenas un mes, y sin embargo esa ruptura aunque alivió el corazón de Draco y al mismo tiempo la ruptura del empresario hizo sentir paz y tranquilidad a Harry, tampoco les benefició porque no tenían ninguna oportunidad. O eso creía hasta ahora…

La distancia volvía a ser dolorosa, y el moreno al entender que nada podría ocurrir decidió apartarse, o esa fue su intención hasta que la pálida pero delicada y firme mano de Draco le sujetó con la fuerza suficiente de la túnica, acercándole de un tirón hacia él.

Sus labios se unieron en un fogoso y necesitado contacto, un contacto que se mantuvo en espera por tantos años y que ahora se descargaba con total devoción.

Ya no eran aquellos adolescentes inexpertos de la primera vez, sabían cómo besar y qué hacer con sus lenguas para que resultase una fricción placentera, y ambos se encargaron de hacer que aquel beso fuese el más increíble que hasta el momento hubiesen compartido con alguien más.

Nunca unos labios habían sido tan adictivos como los de Malfoy, pero por extraño que pudiese sonar, para Harry no se sentía como la primera vez. Había algo en aquel beso que le resultaba dulce y extrañamente familiar, como si un destello en su subconsciente le revelase que esta no era la primera ocasión en la que sus labios se hubiesen unido con dicha intensidad… pero eso era técnicamente imposible, él nunca le confesó su amor al rubio, jamás tuvo oportunidad de hacerlo, y mucho menos había logrado acercarse antes hasta ese punto. ¿Qué mandrágoras pasaba entonces? ¿Por qué su cuerpo reconocía la caricia de sus labios junto a los de Draco y sin embargo su mente no lo recordaba?

"Un momento..." pensó entonces el moreno, demostrando una vez más ser más perceptivo de lo que a simple vista podía parecer.

Sus labios se separaron en ese instante, sus miradas se confundieron la una contra la otra, plata y esmeralda, y fue entonces en el que todo estuvo claro. Recordó esa noche, la misma en la que Malfoy desapareció de su vista al salir del comedor para después no recordar nada de lo sucedido en ese periodo de tiempo.

Como si fuese un flash back cada imagen llegó a su mente, siendo seguida por todas y cada una de las palabras, las caricias y los momentos especiales y mágicos que vivieron poco antes de haber perdido la memoria abruptamente.

Él se declaró esa noche, y el slytherin le correspondió con tal intensidad que le pidió que le amase…

"Como si fuese la última vez" Fueron sus palabras, y así las cumplió, pues más que la última resultó ser la que para su mente hechizada nunca vivieron.

-¿Por qué…? –Cuestionó, atrapando con sus manos los hombros del rubio empresario para evitar su posible huida de la realidad.- ¿Por qué, Draco?... – repitió con un tono angustiado, al mismo tiempo en que sus ojos brillaban con la duda reflejada en sus pupilas. Y fue entonces cuando el aristócrata comprendió que su hechizo se había roto, revelándole la verdad al moreno- Me hiciste olvidarte, maldita sea ¡¿Por qué?! –Sin siquiera notarlo su voz se alzó más de lo establecido, causando un sobresalto en el de mirada grisácea. – ¡Dijiste que me amabas y luego me apartaste de tu vida!

-No alces la voz, estamos en un pasillo a plena luz del día, puede venir alguien.- Una de las manos de Draco subió hasta la boca de Harry, cubriéndola al instante. La mirada del ojiverde no dejó de reflejar inquietud, Malfoy debía explicaciones y ya sabía donde debía llevarle para tener privacidad y obtener respuestas. Sin decirle una sola palabra al rubio lo tomó de una de las muñecas, obligándole asi a caminar a su lado a través del pasillo del séptimo piso. No le importaron sus quejas, como tampoco sus excusas ni las amenazas con golpearlo con su bastón, y finalmente se detuvieron frente al portón que tan bien conocían. Una sala vacía solo para ellos, privada, y dispuesta a ser testigo una vez más de un encuentro entre ambos.

-Me debes una buena explicación, esta mentira te ha durado casi 20 años. –Directo al punto y con una valentía gryffindor innata, ahí estaba Harry, buscando con su mirada las respuestas en la expresión desencajada de Draco.

-Lo hice por ti, era lo mejor. –Dijo Draco, tratando de mantener su mirada fija en los orbes del moreno.

-No, lo hiciste porque eres un cobarde… Yo habría hecho cualquier cosa por estar a tu lado, te habría protegido de todo y de todos. –Su voz sonaba decidida, por fin conocía la verdad, y esperaba que Malfoy recapacitase de nuevo, tal y como siempre lo esperó en aquellos tiempos.

-De eso se trata, ¡No debías protegerme! Habrían aprovechado eso para tenderte alguna trampa, no olvides quien era mi padre y a quién servía. –Buen punto, pero eso no era suficiente, porque lo más importante no fue que le ocultase la verdad antes de la guerra, si no después.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste la verdad cuanto todo terminó? –cuestionó el auror, aprisionando de nuevo el esbelto cuerpo del rubio entre la pared más cercana y sus brazos, para después subir su mano diestra hasta el rostro marcado por apenas una pequeñas arrugas que a pesar de todo aun le hacían lucir como el ser más hermoso que había sido capaz de ver.

-Porque ella te besó, y supe que serías feliz sin mi… iba a decirte la verdad, pero los vi, yo no era lo que necesitabas –En ese instante Harry no supo si sonreír, por la enorme felicidad que su corazón sintió al saber que Draco si que le amó como siempre lo deseó, o por el contrario llorar al pensar en todo lo que perdió al no tenerle a su lado.

-Yo no soy el único loco, ¿Seguro que no necesitas ir al psicomago? –dijo en un intento por relajar al hombre entre sus brazos, tal y como hizo en aquella ocasión cuando tenían 16 años en el baño del segundo piso.- Tú has sido lo único que he necesitado todo este tiempo –los ojos plateados se inundaron de lágrimas ante semejante respuesta, justo como en aquel tiempo lo hicieron cuando lloró entre los brazos del gryffindor, siempre se sintió rechazado, pero justo en ese instante comprendió su enorme estupidez al negarse no solo él la felicidad.- Mis hijos son lo más importante que tengo… porque son lo mejor que Ginny pudo darme, pero nunca se llenó ese vacío hueco que tu dejaste al marcharte.

-Harry… -murmuró conmovido por tal muestra de amor, después de todo ese tiempo al fin sentía que la felicidad fluía por sus venas, como si hubiese tomado un Felix Felicis y sus efectos le llenasen de pies a cabeza.- Scorpius es lo único que hice bien en mi matrimonio… A pesar de todo, ¿tú aun…? –se atrevió a preguntar, pero sin terminar de recitar al completo.-

-Llevo amándote por más de 20 años Draco –sentenció el moreno, atreviéndose esta vez a besar los delgados labios a su alcance, con letanía y sin apresurar el momento que ahora sabía no se detendría ni sería borrado de sus recuerdos.

-Nunca dejé de amarte Harry, nunca – Y esa fue la única respuesta que necesitaron para darse cuenta de que ahora, todo estaba bien y como siempre debió ser.

La sala se transformó ante el deseo de los hombres que allí se encontraban, y se acomodó como siempre lo hacía a las necesidades de sus huéspedes.

Entre besos y caricias perdieron no solo sus ropas, sino también la capacidad de pensar en cualquier cosa que no fuesen ellos dos, juntos, como si nunca debiese haberse separado el uno del otro, en la misma habitación donde su historia comenzó.

Desnudos, repartiendo besos y distintas caricias sobre sus cuerpos se dejaron llevar por el sentimiento reconfortante que la unión les brindaba una vez más, y esta vez ambos sabían que sería para siempre.

-Ámame Harry, como en nuestra primera vez… -Fue lo que murmuró el de rubios cabellos en su oído, abrazando una vez más la fuerte espalda de su león entre las sábanas.

-La primera de muchas, mi Dragón…

FIN


End file.
